


Pox Party

by Cheriiu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family, Sick Character, light fluff, other cute things, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriiu/pseuds/Cheriiu
Summary: His caretakers in the Deeprealms treated him whenever he had a simple cold or a minor scrap on the knee but not experiencing chicken pox until now really made Kana pouty.





	1. A Bump in the Road

"The war council meeting will now begin."

Kana was eagerly sitting in his respective seat right next to his big brother, Forrest as he listened to his uncle Xander speak up front to discuss the next location the army will fight in which apparently is in a dreary dessert. 

Little Kana is participating more and more in the army now that he isn't so little to fight by his mama and papa's side. Kana will always have a big smile on his face when he practices his swordsmanship with his mama and sometimes his uncle Xander and Ryoma will join in and give him some pointers. He looks forward to listening to his papa's tactical plans (even if sometimes he doesn't understand the big words he uses) but he loves to watch and learn from papa Leo since he agreed to give him light war study tactics like he does with his mama. He'll read to him from his favourite story books as a reward for his hard work and Kana either sits next to him or his favourite spot, on his lap and hold up the book, turning the pages as his papa read to him with his chin perched on top of Kana's fluffy blonde head.

He still does his little patrols with Forrest and when they're done for the day they go back to Forrest's room and help him make his clothing projects, picking out fabrics, try to sew simple stitches and if he's up for it (which most times he is) he'll model for Forrest in one of his dresses whenever he needs a smaller figure to work with. Sometimes Kana goes up to his auntie Elise and Sakura so he can sit and watch them play their music together and he would clap for them like always, it always brings a smile to their faces and pats on his heads when they hear him shower compliments and cheering for encores. Uncle Takumi is nice enough to give him archery practice too, it's a little difficult he'll admit, his uncle is a lot more serious about archery than he intended although his mama did warn in beforehand but the time together and the way that he sees his uncle handle his bow to give an example on his stance and posture is really a sight to see. Kana also gets surprise visits from his auntie Camilla too, she just loves him to bits and I mean TO BITS. She would bring him some chocolate or any kind of sweet she makes and pinch his chubby cheeks for even the smallest of things, one time while it was his turn to feed the horses, wyverns, pegasuses and kinshis, his auntie Camilla found him petting Marzia lightly on the nose whispering things to her "You're such a good girl Marzia. Some of my friends think you're kinda scary but I think you're nice. My auntie Camilla is lucky to have such a great dragon by her side." That melted Camilla's heart so much that she picked him up, swung him around and give him the biggest bear hug he ever had "Oh, darling you really do take after your mother. I'm so proud!" She said and then smothered his entire face with kisses. Kana likes to visit his auntie Hinoka too and asks for rides on her pegasus which she usually obliges, it's always nice to ride a majestic creature for a change. 

The best part is that whenever he feels lonely, he spends some nights in his mama and papa's bed, squeezing his way into the centre so he can be in between the two people he loves the most. Being close to his family after leaving his Deeprealms was the best thing that ever happened other than his mama's visits back then. 

"Our scouts concluded that there may be some archers and knights guarding the main fort so flyers I suggest you all be extra cautious when entering battle and we will have to send in..."

Watching his mama talk so leader like always inspires Kana to be just like her. He's already wearing similar clothes to her and fights by her side, mother and son. All this talk is getting him excited! Determined! And...and...itchy? 

Kana scratched his cheek a bit trying to relieve himself from the itchiness then all of a sudden his other cheek was itchy so he scratched there too. Then his neck spiked up and he scratched quickly there while trying to listened to his mama's approach on healers. It was hard and Kana couldn't stop, Forrest looked at him and put his gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Kana what's wrong?" 

"Uuuugh, I don't know! I'm all itchy!" He emphasised by scratching his forearm but the uncomfortable feeling kept on coming, swarming his body now. 

Corrin paused and almost everyone at the war council table was looking at him. Kana would have felt embarrassed from all the attention he caused and apologise for his misbehaviour but he can't focus on anything else other than digging his fingernails into his skin to relieve the irritating feeling.

"Kana are you okay?" Corrin asked with that motherly voice she usually gives to him but Kana shook his head and then he heard footsteps as his papa approached him with a slightly concerned look on his face. 

"I'm sorry everyone I can't stop scratching hnnnng. I really can't!" He felt strong hands hold his tiny ones back as he met his papa's dark brown eyes. "Hmmm... Elise, Sakura can you check on Kana for me? I might have a suspicion but I want you two to confirm it."

Both his youngest aunts stood up from their chairs that were close to the head of the table and walked over with their hands probing Kana's face. Sakura gasped a little when she spotted a small bump underneath his bangs and then rested her hand delicately on his forehead. She felt a fever coming on. Elise removed his gloves and saw the same tiny bumps as well.

"Oh no! Kana's got the chicken pox Leo!" Elise said and Kana looked up at her with wide eyes.

Chicken pox? He's heard of it, apparently they're tiny dots on your skin that make you itchy and you shouldn't scratch them or you'll make them worse. At least that's all he knew about them. But actually experiencing it was really frustrating because he really needed to scratch and I mean really REALLY. He was kinda glad his papa was holding onto him so tightly.

"Oh you poor thing...!" He heard his auntie Camilla stand up from her spot and crouched down to take a better look at him as she brushed back his messy locks with her manicured hands. Kana was tempted to ask his aunt if she would scratch his back a tiny bit.

"Now, now everyone." Ryoma said with his hands waving a bit to get everyone to settle down their small talk. "We must continue our discussion, so can someone please take Kana back to his home for recovery?" 

Leo crouched down a bit more and wrapped his arms around Kana's waist and carefully moved them so that he can comfortably carry his baby boy. He looked over his wife for a second with a soft look on his face that was just for her "I'll take him home." He then looked over at his retainer Niles and his face turned stern again as he spoke to the eye patched man "Please inform me on the details during my absence will you Niles?" He received a smirk and a nod from Niles "As you wish milord, have fun playing doctor with your son." Leo rolled his eyes as he started to walk away with Kana resting in his hold. 

Kana felt his face heat up from the scene he caused. Chicken pox are the worst he thought.

* * *

It was night and he was in bed after he took that icky oatmeal bath his mama made him take, he didn't understand still how it'll make the bumps all over his body go away but he'll try out anything to get rid of it. 

His caretakers in the Deeprealms treated him whenever he had a simple cold or a minor scrap on the knee but not experiencing chicken pox until now really made Kana pouty. 

He tried scratching even though he wasn't supposed to, but his brother made him some custom oven mitts to prevent him so now he's just rubbing every little inch with the soft velvety fabric. They were a soft brownish colour, decorated with little cakes all over, it made Kana crave some sweets but he knew better then to savour sugary treats during his sick days. Just then his papa and mama came in with water and some creamy looking stuff in a jar in hand.

"Kana I told you to control yourself, it is unwise to scratch and you know it." Leo said as he handed Kana his water but thought better of it and instead tilted it into Kana's mouth for him. 

Corrin nudged her hubby playfully in the ribs for his scolding "Give him a break Leo. He can't help it, besides I might have just the thing to help you feel better my little Kana bean." She said then dug her hand into the glass jar full of pink looking goop and started rubbing it on his face. It felt cold but at the same time it was soothing his itchiness a bit which earned a sigh of relief from Kana. Corrin smiled "Your friend Midori made this especially for you, she went straight to work on making this cream to help stop the scratching, at least for a bit."

Kana was grateful to Midori for taking some time in helping him feel better. He thinks it's probably because it's either for the opportunity and / or to repay him for all the acupuncture testing he's been doing with her. Either way Kana definitely needs to make it up to her soon.

After Corrin was done Kana slumped down into his sheets and started pouting again. Being sick meant he can't play outside, or go patrols with Forrest and worst of all... to help protect mama and papa in the war. What will happen if he's not there when an enemy comes up behind them? He doesn't want to think about the terrifying things the Vallites will do to his family while he's at home in bed. Kana's lip quivered.

Leo placed the glass by his bedside table and poked his shoulder "Don't be like that Kana. You'll get better soon, chicken pox only infect people once and after that you won't be bedridden with them again." He reassured but Kana just gave a small huff in response and closed his eyes. 

"It's not fair..." He said. Kana never liked being indoors for too long either. He worked so hard to contribute to the army to make his parents and big brother proud but now Kana felt helpless like his last day in the Deeprealms when he just watched his mama slay all the ghostly soldiers by herself to protect him. He may have saved her some trouble by turning into a dragon back then, but his mama told him it's best not to do any transformations while being cooped up with the chicken pox. 

It's just not fair...

Corrin stared at her baby boy then reached over and blew out the lamp light to let him get some sleep. She stood up as well as Leo and stepped out of his room quietly and shut the door to give him some peace.

"Poor thing, but I think I have an idea to make him feel better." She whispered to Leo outside of Kana's door.

He raised an eyebrow and had his arms behind his back and gave Corrin a nod. "What is it then?"

Corrin took Leo's arm and walked him towards their bedroom while she reveals her little plan. 

Leo smiled a bit "I suppose that could work."


	2. It's For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo pulled out a book from behind and opened it to the first page. Kana snuggled up to his mama's side and Corrin wrapped an arm around her son as Leo began to read. "This story is a bit different from what you're used to Kana, so forgive me if this doesn't live up to your expectations." Then he began.

"Raawwrr, raawwrr rawrrr!" Kana said as he played with his toy dragon in bed.

Playing with his toys kept him distracted from the impending itchiness that's irritating his skin so Kana decided to play around with the little figurines he got from his mama on his last birthday.

"Someone save me! The dragon is going to eat me!" Said Kana in a slightly high pitched voice as he played with a princess doll that he borrowed from his auntie Sakura. "Don't worry princess! I am a good dragon! I'm not going to eat you! I'm going to save you from an evil knight!" Kana said as he waved his dragon around a bit.

Just when the dragon was going to offer a ride for the princess, his bedroom door opened and his mama and papa came in with smiles on their faces. 

"Having fun playing dragon Kana?" Corrin asked as she took a seat right next to her baby boy while Leo took the other. Kana nodded and put his toys down at the foot of his bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin as he lied back down. 

Leo ruffled his hair for a moment then paused to speak "Would you like to hear a story Kana?" He asked and instantly Kana nodded his head in agreement. Story time with papa was the best! Sometimes he indulges in doing silly voices just for Kana whenever he reads different character lines. He's very embarrassed by it of course so this is a secret between the two of them, though Kana had a feeling his mama and brother suspect it.

Leo pulled out a book from behind and opened it to the first page. Kana snuggled up to his mama's side and Corrin wrapped an arm around her son as Leo began to read. "This story is a bit different from what you're used to Kana, so forgive me if this doesn't live up to your expectations." Then he began.

* * *

Title : A Little Blessing 

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Evan who had a small but happy family. He had a mother and father and they all lived together in the woods, just the three of them. Evan was a sort of a shy little boy who doesn't gets frightened when he is a way from his family for too long because he loves them wholeheartedly.

One day, Evan was picking apples in the deepest part of the woods when his mother asked him to get some to bake an apple pie. When he came back, Evan noticed that his mother and father were not there. Evan searched the house but they had disappeared until Evan heard a voice come inside his closest when he searched his bedroom last. It was a deep and rumbling voice that asked him to "Come here." 

Evan was scared but he did as he was told and opened the closest and followed the voice. He soon found himself face to face with a monster he has never seen before. Eyes as red as a ruby and a tall and black with horns of a goat and a wicked smile on his face that could frighten anyone his age. The monster looked down and spoke "I have taken your parents child, if you wish to see them again you must play a little game with me. If you fail, should you ever see your family again? I think you know the answer" He laughed.

His smile grew as Evan stepped back as if the world had stopped in his tracks. Evan was scared and not just because of this monster, but his parents could be in danger if Evan were not to play along with this terrible beast.

The monster spoke "I want you to find me three gems for me as soon as this hourglasses' sand reaches its end" He said as he pulled an hourglass out of nowhere and put it in Evan's hands. A path soon opened up and the monster pointed ahead. "Find the gems for me and you will soon find your family."

Evan understood and began his journey.

* * *

Kana was enamoured by the story so far as if he was Evan himself. He looked between his parents and rubbed his arms a bit in anticipation (and itchiness) as he listened carefully to his papa's tale.

* * *

The adventure was hard and Evan was doing his best to keep himself from becoming weak for the sake of his parents. He didn't know where to find these gems and he didn't know what was going to happen to him. He was all alone, and he was afraid that he will be all alone should the hourglass end before he could finish.

"Do you know where you are little boy?" Said a voice from nowhere. 

Evan turned around and found out a small plant talk to him. He crouched down and listened to it speak. "You seem lost, could you be looking for a way out perhaps?" Asked the plant and Evan shook his head no. The plant asked again "Could you be looking for something perhaps?" And Evan nodded excitedly. 

The plant understood "Then let me help you, I know this place well and I could help you find what you are looking for." 

Evan was surprised by the plant's willingness to help him when they had just met so suddenly but he was happy to have someone to help him find the gems to save his parents so they agreed to stay together through the rest of the journey.

The plant and Evan talked to each other for what seems like forever, what they like, what were their hobbies, what are their dreams. The plant's dream turned out to be growing into a big plant someday, its presence can one day make people happy. Evan smiled when he heard this dream and hoped it would come true someday.

They searched and searched and soon two gems were found and one was left. Evan was grateful to the plant for helping it this far and soon they found themselves in front of a mountain where the last gem was embedded into the side that was too high up for Evan to reach. 

The plant spoke "Don't worry, I shall retrieve it for you!" It said and it soon made its way up the mountain. When the gem was just in reach and the plant made a grab for it, a tremor was made and rocks soon came tumbling down towards the plant. Evan cried for the plant to get away but soon it was crushed under the weight while the gem tumbled down towards Evan's feet as he sobbed for the loss of his new friend. It died and its dream never came true because Evan thought it was his fault.

He picked up the gem and the hourglasses last speck of sand soon hit its end and the monster appeared and was impressed by Evan's achievement. 

"You have done well" He said as he collected the gems "You may have your loved ones back." 

Evan would have been happy to have his family back but unfortunately someone he considered his family was gone so he felt it could never be whole.

* * *

Kana's eyes widened when his papa finished the story. It was so sad to think that one little plant was so important to Evan and it was gone. As if she sensed how he felt Corrin rubbed his arm soothingly "I know it's sad that Evan wasn't fully happy at the end but he knows that his little friend did everything it could and I'm sure it was happy at least that Evan had his family back."

Kana nodded slowly but sniffled a bit which made Corrin look up at Leo as he put away the book. He nodded at her and Leo reached to ruffle Kana's blond locks as he spoke "We have something else for you Kana that I think you might enjoy." He said and Kana cocked his head to the side adorably and Leo chuckled. 

He stood up and walked out for a moment and soon came back with a small potted plant in hand. Kana was surprised and he reached for it as his papa lowered it into his hands. "I grew this was Brynhildr just for you. It is a tomato plant mind you, and it will keep you company as long as you take good care of it. I apologise that it's not exactly an ideal companion like a dog or a rabbit but we thought after that story you might like to have your very own greenery to call your friend."

Kana blinked a couple of times and smiled widely "Thank you papa! Thank you mama! This is the best present I ever have!" He giggled and his parents smiled at each other at how excited Kana was. He promised himself that he will make sure his little plant which he named Phillip, will be safe and sound and it will grow up big and strong like the little plant wanted from the story. Kana didn't mind not being able to active during his recovery now because his little tomato friend was there for him because it was his family now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah  
> Gotta stop procrastinating so much fuuuuu  
> Well here's the last chapter of this tiny family fic lol  
> It's cute I suppose and fluffy
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ;;v;;

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Time for another fanfic yaay!  
> This time it's about my sweet little Kana bean aww  
> I wanted to write something cute so I thought "Hey, did Kana ever get sick often?"  
> Then this happened lol  
> I hope you enjoy!! >v


End file.
